A New Generation of the Seven
by manda's minion
Summary: What happens when Naruto, and Tenten join forces to reform the legendary group and train in the art of silent killing? read and find out. Pairing Naruto/Tenten. Ruthless, and slightly sadistic Naruto.


**Chapter 1 : The beginnings of a new Seven**

We find Naruto today walking home from the academy, he has made his usual stop off at the Ichiraku ramen bar and had a light lunch. Of course that for Naruto being only ten bowls of ramen compared to his usual twenty-five. But as he is making his way home he hears a familiar voice enter his ear.

"Naruto". Iruka yelled running behind Naruto trying to catch up to him. "Naruto you left before I could tell you what tonight's homework assignment was". Said Iruka as he caught up with Naruto, who had stopped and waited for him to catch up to him.

"Yeah I know. Why do you think I left in such a hurry". Said Naruto with a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh ha very funny Naruto, but you still have to do it so quite being a smart ass and listen". Naruto cringes at the volume that Iruka chooses to use, but complies none the less.

"Ok Naruto the assignment was to write about one of the famous ninja groups, but now since you think running will get you away from the assignment, all of the groups of leaf ninja have been taken". Iruka took a breathe and looked at Naruto who was currently doing a happy dance about not having to do homework, but that ended when Iruka spoke again. "Now normally I would just let you make it up in practical, but since you made a choice to get out of the assignment. I'm not, instead I'm giving you one that's not from Konoha. I'm giving you the seven swordsmen of the mist". Iruka said with a smile a mile wide the whole time thinking "that's what you get when you try to outsmart me".

"Awww come on Iruka-sensei I beat you fair and square that time. And a team that's not from Konoha where am I going to get information on them". Said Naruto pouting, and trying to weasel his way out of the homework that literally followed him home.

"No but's Naruto you're going to write a report on the swordsmen and that's that, but since you're right about their not being a lot of information on them, I'll give you a head start on it. Tenten at the wolf claw weapons shop one of her biggest heros is one of the swordsmen, and here is a little some thing to help you along". Then Iruka gave Naruto a book called "the shinobi and history of the hidden mist" and with that Iruka shunshined away leaving Naruto there standing in the street cursing his luck.

The first thing Naruto did is go home and rest. While he was resting however he was reading about the hidden mist's founders, Kages, and shinobi of note. The seven swordsmen were a huge part of the book in general but when it got to the previous generation of swordsmen it really went nut's. The book spoke of their founding, members, blades, specialities, and that they were currently disbanded because of the bloodline purges, the Swordsmen were not bound to serve the Mizukage, but the general people of kirigakure. As such the Swordsmen didn't agree with it and quickly tried to assassinate the Mizukage at the time, they failed and fled thus ended the history on the seven swordsmen of the mist.

"I really like these guys" thought Naruto to himself. "The way they fought, what they stood for, it seems like a great organization". Naruto then thought about the other lead that Iruka had given him. "Tenten at the wolf claw huh"? Naruto then got up and made his way to the door to go check out his next lead.

A short walk across the village and we find Naruto standing in front of the wolf's claw weapons shop. Naruto looked through the window of the shop and took notice of a few things. The first is that practically every thing in this shop could kill you, the next thing was a young girl setting behind counter and she looked extremely bored out of her mind. As Naruto finally decided that he spent enough time just looking through the window, he went in.

"Welcome to wolf's claw weapons shop is there anything I can help you with today"? Came a bored and tired voice from the girl.

"Yes I'm actually looking for some one though". Said Naruto as he watched the girl's brow raise slightly.

"Really? And who might you be looking for"? Asked the girl as she lifted her face from her hand.

"I was told her name was Tenten and that I would be able to find her here". Spoke Naruto still looking around the shop amazed by the shear number of weapons.

"That would be me". Spoke the now identified Tenten. "And just who told you about me, and why are you looking for me"? Asked Tenten as she twirled a kunai with practiced ease.

"Iruka-sensei speaks highly of your knowledge on the subject I'm writing on". Said Naruto now looking at the girl as she stopped spinning the kunai.

"Oh and just what subject is that"? Asked Tenten as she watched the blond as he didn't say a word just held up a book, the book Iruka gave him. When Tenten saw the book she nodded and yelled out. "Dad I'm going out". The response came as "ok honey, be careful ok". With that done she got up and motioned for him to follow her.

They went out back to the small training ground and sat on a couple of stumps. Then she looked him over from head to toe, and then smirked. "Well then what exactly is your project on, is it a certain member or what"? Asked Tenten then she quickly added. " And what did Iruka-sensei tell you about me anyway"?

"My assignment is on the group as a whole, and I don't know to much about them except what was written in this book". Said Naruto while scratching the back of his head. "And sensei told me on of your heros was a member of the Swordsmen".

"Well he told you the right place to come for information on the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. And yes my hero is Ameyuri Ringo of the Swordsmen. I love the fact that she made her mark on a male dominated group like the swordsmen". Tenten spoke with fire in her eyes. "And if she hadn't died so young it's hard to tell where she could have been now, but she is still remembered for her strength and that in is an accomplishment in a group like the swordsmen".

"Yes I know what you mean, in one battle she killed one hundred chunin". Added Naruto. "She would have probably equal to the Kages by now if she lived". Said Naruto with a sigh.

"Well what about you? Who is your favorite of the seven"? Asked Tenten while thinking "here it comes he'll either say Zabuza, or Kisame they always do".

"I really don't know I like what they stood for, I like how they were set up not under the thumb of the kage but they were the protectors of the people of Kirigakure, and they would show no mercy to their enemies. But if I had to choose one"? Said Naruto shocking Tenten with the respect he was showing for the whole organization. As Naruto was thinking of whom to choose, Tenten was thinking. "He gets it he really gets it, now if he just doesn't pick one based on power then I'll know for sure".

"I would have to say Kushimaru". Naruto answered while nodding to himself.

"Ok. But why choose him out of the seven"? Tenten asked while a chibi verson of herself was doing a victory in her head. When Naruto looked at her funny she said. "There were stronger members, and Kushimaru was part of a duo known as the "heartless pair" because of the cruelty he was known to show to his enemies".

"I don't know really I just like the way he fought, and the fact that he felt that he wasn't doing enough for his country and joined the Anbu as well as being a member of the seven". Answered Naruto before continuing. "And that is the way wars are fought. Iruka-sensei says that in war it's kill or be killed".

"Well that's true. I'll help you with your project, but I have to ask. Do you want to learn how to fight like Kushmaru, because I've been learning every water jutsu I can, and I've good with any kind of weapon you could name. So if you want to learn I could teach you, but when after I teach you all I know, I want you to spar with me and maybe trade jutsu after you graduate". Tenten paused and watched his reaction to what she had offered, and there said. "So what do you say"?

Naruto was in a world of his own at the moment. Thinking over the offer, and picturing himself wielding the nuibari wearing a mask flying around a battlefield covered in mist laughing as he threaded enemies on his blade. That was all it took before Naruto snapped out of his daze and quickly nodded saying. "I would love to". Said Naruto with a huge grin, and a thumbs up. "Well could even restart the Seven Swordsmen"!

Tenten was smiling thinking "yes I finally found someone to help me get better" when she heard the first part of Naruto's answer, that quickly faded into shock at the second proclamation of the blonde. "Could we really do it? I mean I always dreamed about being a member of the seven, but to actually reform it"? Tenten spoke up then and asked "Naruto do you really think we could reform the Seven Swordsmen? And if we do what about the blades? And about the other members"? Tenten questioned Naruto.

"Well the blades we could improvise for now until we get the ones we want, I think we should wait until we get trained more before looking for more members to join and yes, but I want to pay homage to the ones we are taking over for, by that I mean dress like them and fight like them all the way down to the voice and peronality, and what we say in battle". Naruto said while scratching his chin. "I mean I'm planing on growing out my hair and wearing bandages around my mouth and neck. Does your store carry the masks like Kushimaru wore, and the arm and leg warmers like he wore too"? Questioned Naruto.

Now Tenten was floored. Here, standing in front of her was a boy that basically just told her that they were going to reform the Seven Swordsmen, train until they could fight as well as the ones they were replacing, and take over where they left off, as for the blades she could tell that he had a plan working for that to judging from the look on his face.

"Well look at you, sounds like you've got it all figured out, but what about the blades? I actually agree with the rest of what you've said so far, but I think we do have exactly what you're looking for in the store". Said Tenten before adding. "And by the look on your face I think you've got something worked out for the blades don't you"? Asked Tenten with a smirk.

Naruto just smiled and scratched the back of his head and said. "Yea I've got something in mind for the blades, and I was hoping you would go along with dressing and acting like the old members of the Swordsmen. And lets get the assignment done then I'll tell you about my plan for the blades, and I'll buy the stuff from you". Tenten smiled back and they quickly went to work on the paper for the academy.

Around an hour later Naruto was filling Tenten in on the plan he had hatched for the blades as he was putting the finishing touches on his new attire. Currently Naruto was wrapping bandages around his neck, and lower face. "Yes Tenten when I go to the academy tomorrow I'll dress just like this, and do you know anything to help growth? I want to look exactly like Kushimaru, and I want to know how he sounded to". Asked Naruto kami he hated being short. "But back to the topic at hand after the academy lets out tomorrow I'll stop by and get you, be ready as well I want to make sure that Jiji sees how sure we are of this ok"?

"Yea, yea Naruto make sure I look just like Ameyuri, meet you out side tomorrow and then we'll go see the Hokage, I still don't know if this will work". Said Tenten to the now chibi version of Kushimaru. "And no Naruto I don't. But Hokage-sama might". Tenten said trying to cheer Naruto up seeing that he was in the corner with a small storm cloud gathered around his head.

"Don't worry it'll work, I'm sure of it". Said the chibi swordsmen with a thumbs up. He then paid for his purchases, and he was on his way. Thinking to himself Iruka-sensei, and Jiji are going to flip.

The next day Naruto made his way to the academy across the rooftops dressed like Kushimaru, on his way he saw a few older shinobi do double takes at his appearance. As he walked in the class room he saw everyone talking amongst themselves. So Naruto quickly and silently made his way to the back of the room to wait until Iruka, and his assistant Mizuki came in.

Luckily Naruto didn't have to wait long because after about two minutes of being there, Iruka came in yelling. "Sit down and be quite you brats". After the class had gotten settled down Iruka started the roll call. While Naruto Was waiting For his name to be called he was going over his final preparations for what he planed to make turning in his assignment memorable.

"Naruto Uzumaki"? Iruka called. And that was the signal that Naruto had been waiting for he quickly did a few hand signs and whispered "Kirigakure no jutsu" under his breath. A thick mist started to fill the room, and a high-pitched laugh was heard. As soon as the mist came it left leaving a confused bunch of students, and two chunin with the hairs on the back of their necks on end.

Naruto was now sitting on Iruka's desk behind Iruka and Mizuki and quickly spoke up in the same high-pitched voice. "I'm here Iruka-sensei hehehe". The two chunin almost jumped out of their skins and looked behind them. There, sitting cross-legged on Iruka's desk was Naruto waving at them both.

"Naruto"? Questioned Iruka as he looked at the chibi version of the feared Swordsman. Mizuki on the other hand's skin was starting to crawl at the sight of the mask that Naruto wore. The only difference it had from the one that Kushimaru wore was that it didn't have the mist symbol on it.

"Yes sensei? What you don't recognize me"? Siad me said Naruto feigning hurt by grabbing his chest.

"Naruto what are you doing dressed like that"?asked Iruka now just wanting to get to the bottom of this. Mizuki on the other hand was thinking "just wait demon I'll get you back for scaring me like this".

"I think you'll understand better after you read my report, but if you don't well then there is two things you can do. The first is talk to the Hokage later today, because I plan on stoping by seeing as today is the day for our weekly visit, the next is talking to me after I return from said visit". Said Naruto still using the high-pitched voice eerily similar to that of the man he was mimicking.

"Ok Naruto have a seat and I plan to do both". Said Iruka before growing a tick mark over his eye and saying. "That means you can go back to your seat, but first where did you learn the Kirigakure no jutsu"?

"The second tip you gave me for information". Naruto answered as he made his way back to his seat. And Iruka nodded at his answer.

We pick our story back up after class had let out for the day. Naruto had quickly made his way out of the school to avoid questions, and started making his way to the wolf claw weapons shop to pickup Tenten so they could make their way to the Hokage tower to see the Sandaime Hokage, better known to Naruto as Jiji.

"Alright she's already outside, and damn she didn't have to do much at all". Thought Naruto as he quickly dropped down in front of the shop, and they both left jumping across rooftops to get there faster. But on the way they made small talk.

"So how was the academy today Naruto"? Questioned Tenten who had changed into her Ameyuri outfit and looked like a chibi version of her, she had even went as far as to dye her hair.

"It was great I'm glad I got you to start my training yesterday hehehe, I used Kirigakure no jutsu, and went from the back of the class to the front of the class, and sat down right behind Iruka sensei and then dropped the jutsu and scared the shit out of him hehehe". Said Naruto the whole time keeping up the Kushimaru impression, and doing it very well.

"I really wish I could have seen the look on his face when you did that, plus I bet Mizuki and the rest of the class shit themselves". Tenten said all the while sounding like Ameyuri and snickering at the though of the look on Iruka's face.

"Yea, well you ready cause we're here". Said Naruto as he looked to Tenten who grinned and nodded.

"Yea I'm as ready as I'll ever be". Said Tenten as they both steeled themselves and entered the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a hard man to surprise, but when your surrogate grandson walks in with a young lady and your both dressed like two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, That will make him raise an eyebrow. "Naruto would you like to tell me what's going on here"? Spoke the aged leader already feeling a headache coming on.

"Well Jiji you see me and Tenten here share my new dream". Spoke Naruto dropping the imitation from his voice.

Now that got the Hokage's attention. Naruto's dream had always been to be the Hokage, if something had changed his dream he was going to find out what it was, and what his new dream is. "Well Naruto I'll bite what's yours, and your new friend's dream"? Questioned the Hokage as he took out his pipe.

"Well Iruka gave me some home work and I needed help on it he gave me abook and told me to go visit Tenten at her family shop. We talked over the subject of it being the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and I read their creed and it inspired me. My new dream is to reform the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist here in Konoha". Spoke Naruto in a proud voice, one full of confidence, and passion.

"Yes Hokage-sama, we talked over the Swordsmen's ideals, and he wondered why no one had a group like that here in Konoha. The closest thing that our whole country has is the Guardian Shinobi Twelve, but the only serve they Daimyo. I know that you know the history of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, well Naruto and I both now share a dream. To reform the Seven Swordsmen, but for that we need you help". Said Tenten in a voice that showed that she was just as sure of herself on reaching that goal as Naruto was.

"Well both of you have chosen a fine goal to strife for, but why are you dressed like that"? Asked the Hokage as he light his pipe.

"Well Hokage-sama/Jiji it's like this". And with that Naruto would go on to explain how they were paying homage to the fallen members of the Seven that they basically were going to assume their identities when on missions, how that they were going to train together when Tenten didn't have team practice, or a mission of her own, how they we going to recruit, they laid out he entire vision in front of the Hokage who had to admit, the plan was sound but there was only one thing he found himself currently wondering about and he decided to voice this concern before giving a definite answer on way or the other.

"Ok so far so good, you're using the original structure of the Swordsmen's organization as your base of how things are to be run, I can understand training with each other to keep on another up to speed, and I get holding off on the recruitment until you both are proficient in both water style jutsu, and kenjutsu, and the use of stealth for the silent killing technique. All in all a very sound plan, but before I give you permission for anything I have got to know what about the blades"? Said the Hokage putting down his pipe and looking keenly at the two sitting in front of him.

Naruto started to scratch to back of his head , before catching himself and replying. "We know that the Kiri rebels have the Hiramekarei, and Zabuza still has his blade as does Kisame, but we don't know about the others yet so we would like for Konoha to try to acquire the blades, and at some point we would try to gather all Seven once we get the information on their locations". Said Naruto.

"Well I can tell you that you have thought this out, and Konoha will keep its ear to the ground for the blades for now though train to your heart's content you have my full blessing". Said the hokage before he pulled out a few pieces of paper and quickly started to write. After a few moments the Hokage used the official approved stamp on them and said. "Congratulations are In order it's not every day a legendary group of nins like the Seven Swordsmen are reformed".

With that said Naruto, and Tenten stood up and thanked the Hokage thoroughly saying thank you over and over again, before looking at one another and smiling. "Oh but Naruto I expect of my Swordsmen to surprise me when he graduates with how he did". Said the Hokage as the two collected the prof that they are official members of the new Seven Swordsmen asther were headed for the door.

Naruto turned and looked over his shoulder and said. "Don't worry I promise I'll surprise you". With that the two new members left the Hokages office and went home. Needless to say thing were going be interesting for this newest generation of Swordsmen.


End file.
